Everything and Nothing
by Bacon Yu A Pie
Summary: Once upon an time, there was a prince that met a princess, they fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after... yeah right. (char's pov, i know it's been done before, but give it a try)


Disclaimer: I think it's needless to say, but i don't own ella enchanted. Would be wonderous if i did, but sadly i don't. Sorry to all those sue happy people out there!

AN: I know it's been done before, but i decided to give it a whirl. Ella enchanted from char's POV. Hope you enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

Some people say that life is like a road, winding and twisting, but always getting you where you were destined to go. Others say that it's like a stream. Sometimes violent and unpredictable, and others calm and assuring. But I say that life is like everything and nothing. You can come up with as many cool little similes as you want, but life is unpredictable like the weather, but just a little more. It is perfect like a rose, but then again, roses wilt. Life is like everything and anything, but nothing all at once. And I love it.

I know father and mother meant well, but in some ways, they made my life too much harder than it had to be. My childhood was a seemingly good one. I mean, I was a prince, how could it not be? I had all the toys and games I could ever wish for, but it was missing a terrible component. Friends. I had friends, but on the most part, we only were ever in the same room because we were royal and we had to. The older I grew, the more I began to accept that because of my status, never would I really have any real friends. Allies maybe, or even people I would feel comfortable enough with to invite over and play polo with or something, but never would I have the comforts of staying up late at nights, talking about our future or what life really means. Or so I thought.

Cecilia. My wonderful little sister, oh how I love her. I remember when she was smaller, she would waddle lightly into my room as I was getting ready for bed. Patiently, she would sit on my bed, waiting for me to finish, never bouncing or sighing. Just waiting with that cute little smile of hers on her face that made her dimples pop out. Once I was done, she would crawl into my bed and cuddle up against me and ask me to tell her a story. I loved those nights. It was just her and me, sitting there talking about princes and princesses traveling off to far away places, defeating dragons, tricking ogres, falling in love, and so many other things.

"Char?"

"Yeah Cee-Cee?"

"When I grow up, will I meet a prince, and will I fall in love with him?" Her wondering face would peer up into mine. Her eyes were trusting and sincere.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." I answered her with all my heart, hoping so hard for it to be true.

"Char?"

"Huh?"

"Will you meet a princess one day and will you fall in love with her?"

Will I be the knight in shining armor coming to rescue my princess from the dreadful dragon? Will I actually love the woman I marry?

Sighing I answered softly, "I hope so."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

OoOoOoO

My parents were kind, kinder than most kings and queens. I trusted them with everything. Sometimes, when I was little, I would climb into my parent's bed, and just talk to them about random things for hours at end. I loved those talks. They would treat me like a grown-up, with opinions worth taking into consideration. I felt respected and I felt loved. Many times, I would ask my parents if they would let Cecilia marry whom ever she wanted. They would laugh and ruffle my hair, nodding with a knowing smile on their lips. Then HE came over. My parents fell in love with his charm, grace, and wealth. The duke of some far off place with enough piles and piles of gold to fill up an entire banquet hall. They thought he would be the perfect match for their darling Cee-cee.

When he was away from mother and father, he was a complete slob. It was disgusting how he would look at my sister with those lust filled eyes. For goodness sake, she was just 12! His mouth needed to be washed out with soap for all the nasty things he called my sister and me. Against her will, my father arranged a wedding for them and soon enough, they were married.

I go and visit her as often as I can. It breaks my heart to hear the awful things he's made her do. Oh, if I could just get my hands around his stumpy oversized neck… He's made her a slave in her own household. He comes back every night smelling of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She told me about how he would just come prancing in the door, head held high, with lipstick marks all over his face, trailing down his shirt. This should be illegal, but mother and father are too blind to see it. My relationship with my parents were never the same. After my first visit to her, I ran over to my parents, and told them of her situation, but all they did was laugh. Can you believe it? They laughed at me for saying she was being treated badly. Gods, they listened to me with all their heart when I told them about stupid ideas like roosters flying up and sleeping on clouds, but they wouldn't take me seriously about a serious issue regarding their daughter! Never again did I confine my hopes, dreams, desires, or problems with them again. Still, sometimes I stay up night, listlessly thinking about how I broke that important promise to her I had made all those years back. She says she understands, but I didn't, and still don't. How can you understand something as horrible as beating your own wife? It was all my fault, and I knew it. I had failed her in the worst way possible. Never would I rest until I could bring my sister away from that horrible place. I would avenge her if it were the last thing I were to do.


End file.
